French Fries
by MagicallyClaire'd
Summary: Tyson and Kai have an awkward date. Kai loses his fast food virginity. (another old fic I'm sharing from my other account. I won't share them all just my favourites.)
1. Chapter 1

Kai had spent three hours sat in the deserted stadium watching Tyson practising, he heard him swear and he saw him fall on the floor and get back up again, the entire time talking loudly to himself.

He fiddled with his scarf irritably, was this seriously the best he could do? The one mortal he'd fallen in love with? Fallen in love? No, Kai thought dismissively. I couldn't be in love with this idiot, it's been more than three hours and he has absolutely no idea I'm watching him.

"Let's call it what it is: a crush." he thought to himself, although he was also highly aware that he may as well said those words out loud, as if Tyson would notice.

He watched Tyson kick the stadium and then yell in pain and grab his foot loudly sobbing.

"Tsk… really Hiwatari...THIS guy. Can't I do better...why couldn't I have fallen for someone hotter like Ray… but this guy…. Ugh if I act on these feelings no one can know. How embarrassing... "

He sat with his legs up on the seat in front of him, arms crossed his mind berating his dumb heart.

"KAI? What the hell, how long have you been up there you sneaky bastard."

The guy jumped at his name being yelled all of a sudden, but instinctively calmed himself to grip onto his cool calm persona.

Tyson squinted up at the top row of seats where Kai was, holding his fingers above his eyes because the spotlights were so bright.

"Aw whatever Kai, I'm done anyway" Tyson slid into the dish to retrieve his Dragoon.

Kai watched Tyson leave for the locker room and grit his teeth.

* * *

Tyson jumped as Kai slammed the locker door open. "Guess someone's bored, what's your problem? Haven't found any stray cats to rescue today?"

Kai stood glaring at him with his arms crossed.

"Oh I get it now…. you want a rematch, whatever Kai you're an hour too late, I'm starving, so why don't we postpone this until after I've had my cheeseburger huh?"

Tyson slammed his locker shut and looked him in the eye. He was standing so close.

"The silent treatment again huh? Like that never gets old… what's your deal?"

Kai grabbed his arm. "If you're done yapping, then come with me."

Tysons eyes shot at the grip on his arm. "What? Go where?"

The team leader took the lack of disagreement as consent and dragged him out the locker room.

"Wait Kai?"

Tyson was practically running to keep up with Kai's determined strut. He didn't even know there was a fire escape here, and now he was outside concentrating on not tripping up down the metal steps.

When they got to the ground Tyson tried to grab his arm back. "Kai what the hell! Will you tell me where we're going?"

Kai shot a glare back at him. "We're going to get a fucking cheeseburger."

The world champion's eyes were wide. "A…. cheeseburger?"

"Yeah. That's what you wanted right? So let's go."

"I didn't even know you ate fast food… Wait! Does this mean you're paying?!"

"Yes." Kai growled and grabbed his arm again.

His hungry stomach overpowered his confused mind and he let himself be dragged down the street, he saw beyblade fans pointing and a couple of cameras flashed. This seemed to make Kai drag him along faster.

Tyson's face slammed into Kai's back as he stopped abruptly. He pointed at a building across the street. "What about this place?"

He blinked at the burger place rubbing his face. "Uh.. sure?"

* * *

After Tyson finished his second burger, he was asked if he wanted a third and that's when he finally understood what was happening.

"Kai are you flirting with me?"

He was hunched over staring at a french fry in disgust as if it was personally responsible for the death of his entire family.

"...Yeah."

Tyson dropped his burger. "What do mean: "Yeah?" Seriously?!"

Kai decided to swallow his pride and took a bite of the french fry, it was too greasy but wasn't offensive.

"Th-this isn't right… something's wrong with you. Oh my god are you dying Kai?!"

Kai touched another fry and looked up at him.  
"I hope not this would be a regretful last supper."

"You're flirting with me and you're eating fast food, you can't be Kai you're an imposter."

Kai sighed and ate another three fries listening to Tyson's blabbering.

"Stop making a scene." He reached over and used a fry to wipe the ketchup off the guys lip, and back to his own. He hesitated and then ate it.

Tyson watched silently in absolute horror.

"You ARE flirting with me… I don't believe it."

"Trust me Tyson it's made my stomach hurt thinking about it too… maybe as much as this food will…"  
He held more in his hands and contemplated.  
"My mind's telling me no….but my….. heart's…. telling me yes."

"How can… how can someone like you be interested in someone like me…"

Kai frowned at the untouched cheeseburger in front of him and cautiously lifted the bap to inspect it.

"Hey! I'm being dead serious but you're not even listening! Is it really that hard to talk?"

"I dunno… I'm still having a hard time figuring that out."

Kai took a bite out of the cheeseburger and stared out the window.

At last he turned and looked back at Tyson, who seemed so confused yet sincerely trying to understand him and he sighed.  
"You're like this cheeseburger Tyson, we're incompatible, indigestible…. And I'm pretty sure you're going to make me sick in a few hours... "

Tyson had heard enough, he wiped his mouth with a napkin, scrunched it up and threw it down.  
"So if I'm the cheeseburger what are you? A carrot like the one you got stuck up your ass?"

Kai carried on as if he hadn't been interrupted.  
"...and yet for some reason I'm still curious to try it... I'm drawn to it… I can't stop watching it beybattle...the way I felt beyblatting it… the way it never gives up no matter how many times it gets knocked down.."

Tyson's eyes darted around in embarrassment. "That….that sounds like one talented burger…"

Kai smiled at his burger. "It sure is, you think I'd joke about something like this? I'm Kai Hiwatari, I don't feel any gross emotional feelings for anyone."

He took another bite and stared out the window, it felt weird admitting his feelings, but wasn't any less humiliating to say them out loud than dealing with them for weeks.

"So… what do you want to do about these feelings?" Granger asked, it felt weird hearing his team leader being so open, and was pretty sure he had already spoken more words out loud in this restaurant than he did in a typical day training.

"I honestly haven't a clue. I've never had a crush before."

Tyson blinked rapidly. "Okay first of all I don't believe you and secondly… am I gonna have to give you 'the talk?""

Kai grinned at him over his burger, he was tolerating it more than he predicted he could.

"I've had the sex talk Tyson."

"Hmph whatever, get back to me when you grow your first chest hair" Tyson smirked.

Kai smirked back and both boys jumped as bright camera flashes assaulted their eyes from outside the restaurant window.

He wiped his face with a napkin. "Let's get out of here Tyson."


	2. Chapter 2

Tyson left the bathroom after his shower walking back into his bedroom, he leaned against the door amused at the sight of Kai with his head buried into his pillow.

"What are you more embarrassed about Kai? The fact that I was your first or that you weren't on top?"

Kai groaned into the pillow, leaving Tyson to laugh and straddle his legs, he pulled the bedding down and started massaging his lower back. He really liked his phoenix tattoo on his lower back- it made him somehow more sexy.

The guy let out a hum of appreciation as Tyson massaged the aches out of his back.

"Hmm.. I'm more bothered that I….actually enjoyed it.."

"Heh, of course you did - they don't call me world champion for nothing!"

Kai turned his head to shoot him a glare before returning to sulk his face in the pillow.

"I can't believe I was the one to take the great Kai Hiwatari's virginity." Tyson smirked while massaging the phoenix tattoo.

The blue haired guy was glad he couldn't see his face, he shut his eyes and enjoyed the warm fingers rubbing the tension and stress out of his lower back.

"She's beautiful…"

"The tattoo? It's not Dranzer, just some phoenix design I liked."

"...Whoever she is she's beautiful…

He scoffed in reply.

"...like you!" Tyson added.

He let out another groan. After a moment Kai pushed himself up and pulled Tyson towards him.

"First of all I'm not beautiful - I'm devastatingly sexy, and secondly it's your turn so prepare yourself."

"My turn?"

"You really thought I was joking? Why should you get all the fun… in fact as team leader I simply won't allow it."

"But I just showered! If we do it again I'll have to shower again!"

"Yeah with me, what a pity." Kai smirked. "Now stop complaining and let me try being on top. It looks fun."

Tyson blushed deeply. "You're serious!"

"Always. Now get comfy and spread them Granger."

"But I'm always on top!" He squirmed and tried to get off the bed but Kai was already straddling him down.

"Hm, what was it you said to me again… " Kai's eyed the ceiling pretending it was hard to recall. "Oh yes: "Don't worry I'll be gentle babe.""

"Oh god…" he watched his team leader squirt lube on his fingers.

"God wants what I have."

"This wasn't worth the burgers... " Tyson's eyes went wide as he felt fingers touch him.

"Oh! It's so warm…. Does it feel good?"

Granger hummed and felt his cheeks heating up.

"How long have you dreamed of me doing this" Kai looked down his nose at him, a dirty smirk painted across his face. He was truly in his element now he was in control.

"I...uh...don't...don't ask me questions like that!"

Kai tilted his head smiling and listened to the noises Tyson made as he sunk his fingers in, remembering how it felt for him earlier. This guy seemed to take it easier than he could, he was clearly experienced.

"I bet you wanted me to do this the second you met me."

"You wish!" Tyson squirmed at how good it was feeling, he didn't want to show it but he suspected Kai could see past his facade. His body was already warm from the shower but it was getting warmer.

Kai tilted his head further, checking out the cute body on display in front of him. The sight was too much for Tyson, his muscular body, his smudged eyeliner, his hair still messed up from all the thrashing around earlier, and knowing exactly what noises he makes when pleasured.

"I bet you wished it was YOU my blade sharks team kidnapped instead of Kenny."

Tyson felt his cheeks getting hotter by the minute and averted his gaze, feeling too blissed out for a witty retort.

"Tell me Tyson, did you happen to touch this place in the shower without me?"

He wished he could bury his face in his pillow so Kai couldn't see his reaction.

"I may be a rookie but it seems you've made my job easier. What do you have to say about that Mr Granger?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already" he tried to pull Kai down but he was too strong and resisted.

"Despite all your talk of being on top you couldn't resist fingering yourself in the shower without me… your actions speak louder than your words."

Tyson gave up and threw his head back into the pillow, eyes shut, his legs widening inviting him probe deeper.

But he didn't, Kai was having far too much fun teasing.

"Were you secretly wishing I'd dominate you Tyson? Or was having sex with me so good you couldn't resist touching yourself in the shower?"

He gripped Kai's hand with both of his, eagerly forcing them deeper, his eyes still shut and a look of desperation on his face.

"How much do you want me….no - need me… tell me…"

Tyson kept trying to force the fingers deeper but Kai wouldn't budge.

"Tell me you need it."

"I NEED IT!"

Kai smirked and let him guide him further and pushed his whole body down kissing and licking his neck. He enjoyed the loud moans coming from him and the feeling of Tyson using his hand like his personal sex toy, he sucked on his nipple and allowed him to pleasure himself.

He grinned at him, watching the sweat and shampoo scented water drip down his cheek.

"If I knew you'd spread them for three cheeseburgers I would have treated you years ago."

Tyson wiped his wet forehead with his arm and breathed heavily through his mouth.

"That...that was for the first time...nhh… you owe me much more for this…"

"Heh, good thing I can afford it then…"

He dragged his fingers through Tysons hair and gripped it, tilting his head up so forcefully it made him open his eyes to look at him.

"...because I plan on doing a LOT more than this."


End file.
